hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 9 (第9集), also titled "Chapter 9" (Chapter 玖), is the ninth episode of the drama, Meteor Garden. It originally aired on June 7, 2001 on CTS. Zhen Xiu Zhen appears as Dao Ming Feng for the first time in this episode. Xiao Shun kidnaps Dong Shan Cai to get back at Dao Ming Si for hurting his friend. Si takes a beating for Shan Cai and ends up in the hospital. He later invites her to his birthday party and plans to introduce her to his mom. Plot Dao Ming Si confesses his feelings to Dong Shan Cai. However, she does not answer him and he disappears for several days. Later, she finds a red tag in her locker. Three men approach her from behind and place a cloth over her mouth, which causes her to pass out. Shan Cai wakes up in a warehouse, where she is tied to a chair. One of her captors is her friend, Xiao Shun. He explains his grudge against Si, which began when Si injured his best friend a year or two prior. Xiao Shun tells Shan Cai that he is using her to get back at Si. Meanwhile, the F4 are attempting to locate Si, after hearing about Shan Cai's disappearance. They finally locate Si at his mansion. At that moment, he receives a call from Xiao Shun, who tells him to come alone. He arrives and allows Xiao Shun's accomplices to beat him with baseball bats as Shan Cai yells at them to stop. Xiao Shun then attempts to hit him with a chair, but Shan Cai takes the blow instead. Shan Cai's actions shock Xiao Shun, who calls the whole thing off. After Si passes out, Shan Cai wakes up at a hospital. The F4 play a joke on her by pretending that Si is dead. However, Si speaks after she says several bad things about him. She calls them "despicable" for playing such as joke. The F3 leave to carry out Si's orders to beat up his attackers, except Xiao Shun, who he wants to deal with personally. Xiao Shun then walks in the room as Shan Cai and Si are talking. He apologizes to Shan Cai for using her, but she replies that it is "too late" for that. However, her thoughts reveal that someday she may forgive him. Later, the F3 visit Si and Shan Cai and start talking about Si's love for her. Shan Cai attempts to dodge the conversation and leave, but they stop her and point out Si's good points. Backed into a corner, she finally replies by saying he is like a "little dog" to her. Shan Cai struggles to decide her feelings for Si, after being discharged from the hospital. At the same time, Si agonizes over being compared to a dog by the woman he loves. Hua Ze Lei decides to help Si and tells Shan Cai how serious Si is about her, though they are interrupted by Si himself. Despite Si taking the day off, he went to school to invite her to his birthday party. He also declares his intention to introduce her to his mother. Shan Cai feels a mixture of happiness and nervousness at the prospect. Later, she is thinking of gift ideas, when Xiao You suggests that she make something. Xiao You helps her bake a batch of non-burnt cookies. On the day of the party, Lei, Mei Zuo, and Xi Men arrive at Shan Cai's house to pick her up. They quickly hurry her to Si's house to try on his sister's old dresses, so she will look presentable. The F3 tell that Si's mother is likely to see her as a potential fiancee, which makes Shan Cai worried. She wishes Si a happy birthday, but she does not give Si her present after seeing his other expensive gifts. She accidentally causes a scene, when Si tries to get her to meet his mom. Dao Ming Feng notices the commotion and attempts to oust Shan Cai from the party. The F3 attempt to cover for her by making up a lie about her being a heiress. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Zhuang *Shan Cai's father *Teng Tang Jing Guest roles *Lin Zu En (Xiao Shun) Notes *This episode covers chapters eighty-nine through ninety-eight of the manga. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes